Lettre de guerre
by Nicolina
Summary: Duo, soldat écrit une lettre à son ami Heero...12


Lettre de guerre  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement: Song fic, UA, Shounen-ai, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero.  
  
Disclamers: Heero et Duo ne sont pas à moi. Vu ce que je leur fais subir, il ne vaut mieux pas. La chanson qu'il y a dans cette fic ne m'appartient pas non plu. C'est une chanson des Boyzone qui se trouve dans l'album "the different beat".  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Petit mot: j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic après avoir écouté la chanson: "She Moves Throught The Fair". C'est une chanson des Boyzone que je trouve vraiment très jolie. Franchement, je vous conseil de l'écouter, elle en vaut la peine. Elle me fait penser à une ballade écossaise mais je ne suis pas sur à cent pour cent que c'est ça.  
  
J'ai vraiment de l'inspiration en ce moment. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire parce que c'est ma préférée. Elle se passe pendant la guerre. Quelle guerre? Ca c'est vous qui décidez comme il n'y pas d'époque définie.  
  
Vous inquiétez pas je ne n'oublie pas la suite de mes autres fics mais je tenais vraiment à la faire. Une impulsion comme la fic Tenshi.  
  
Bon j'arrête de vous embêter. Bonne lecture. ^_____^  
  
  
  
Le vendredi 25 octobre  
  
Cher Heero,  
  
Cela fait déjà des mois que je suis parti pour cette foutue guerre. Je ne sais pas si j'en verrai un jour le bout. Je sais que toi aussi tu as été appelé. J'aurais préféré que tu n'y sois pas mais heureusement tu n'es pas sur le terrain. Je suis content que tu es put avoir une place dans les bureaux et pas sur le front. Ca me rassure mais si tu n'avais rien eu avoir avec la guerre, j'aurais préféré. C'est malheureusement impossible. Chacun a un rôle à jouer.  
  
C'est l'horreur ici. Mes amis tombent les uns après les autres. Je ne souhaite à personne de voir ce que je vois en ce moment.  
  
Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en faire qu'ils se font tuer. Ils n'auraient pas put nous laisser tranquille. Je n'aime pas la guerre. Jamais je n'ai voulu faire du mal au gens mais malheureusement on a pas eu le choix. Nous devons bien servir notre pays.  
  
Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour que si je meure dans cette guerre, tu puisses savoir ce que je ressentais. Je ne suis pas pessimiste mais on ne sait jamais.  
  
Personne ici, ne sait s'il va revoir le soleil se lever. Les obus arrivent de tous les côtés. Tout en t'écrivant, je repense à une veille chanson. Je vais te l'écrire. C'est dommage que tu ne connaisses pas la mélodie, elle est vraiment très belle. C'est une sorte de ballade écossaise. Elle s'appelle: She Moves Throught The Fair.  
  
Bon sang! Je ne suis pas passé loin. Je te disais que je pensais à une chanson. Elle commence comme ça:  
  
My young love said to me My mother won't mind  
  
Je vais le faire en progression pour que tu profites bien de ces paroles. Cette chanson me fait penser à toi. En fait, tous les mois que j'ai passé ici, je n'ai fait que penser à toi, sans cesse. C'est toi, qui m'aide à rester en vie au milieu de cette cohue.  
  
Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi, les gens se font du mal, alors qu'ils ont tout pour être heureux.  
  
And my father won't slight you For you lack of kind  
  
Ils se font du mal. Ils font du mal aux autres. Nous sommes tous obligé de faire la guerre. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi doit-on faire cela? Je me le demande. Pour défendre notre pays, notre patrie? On ne peut jamais être heureux et pourtant j'étais heureux quand tu étais près de moi.  
  
Then she stepped away from me And this she did say  
  
Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. Nous ne devions pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Nous étions tous deux en culottes courtes et chemises blanches. La mode à l'époque. De toutes façons, nous n'avion rien d'autres. Quelle époque! Tu étais arrivé avec tes parents chez nous. Nos parents se connaissaient déjà. C'était de vieux amis.  
  
"It will not be long love, till our wedding love."  
  
Je me souviens quand je t'ai vu arriver devant moi que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu étais un ange. Mais, il est vrai que tu en es un. Je revenais de promenade et comme tous les petits garçons de mon âge, je m'étais salie. Ma mère était furieuse et m'avait donné la plus belle raclée de ma vie.  
  
Quelle honte, j'ai eu et tout ça devant toi. Je crois que c'est ce qui a été le pire.  
  
She stepped away from me And she moved trought the fair  
  
Je me souviens quand mes parents nous ont présenté, ma mère t'a dit: "Voilà Duo, mon petit monstre de fils"  
  
A ces mots tu t'étais mis à rire. Tu avais un si beau rire et un sourire divin.  
  
Bon dieu! J'en ai marre. Il y a encore un obus qui n'est pas passé loin. Si je te dis ce qui se passent, c'est pour te montrer pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Les raisons. Je sais que je risque ma vie à chaque instant mais il le faut.  
  
And fondly I watched her Moved here and move there  
  
Où est-ce que j'en étais? Ah! Oui, je te racontais notre première rencontre et ce que j'avais ressenti.  
  
Ma mère nous avait donc présenté, puis la tienne fit la même chose avec un petit peu moins d'humour mais bon: " Duo, je te présente Heero, j'espère que vous deviendrez amis? -Y'a pas de problème."  
  
Tu te souviens de l'enthousiasme dont j'ai fait preuve. Je l'espère.  
  
Heero, c'est un si joli nom. C'est la première chose que j'ai pensé et je le pense toujours.  
  
Depuis ce jour, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. On ne faisait rien l'un sans l'autre. C'était une belle époque.  
  
Then she made her way homeward with one star awake  
  
Je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour que je t'ai aimé. Ca y'est, c'est dit. Eh! oui Heero. Je t'aime. C'est bizarre, non? Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux d'un homme. Je sais qu'à cinq ans, on ne fait pas la part des choses entre amitié et amour mais mon amour pour toi s'est intensifiés avec les années.  
  
Ah! Je suis touché. Ne t'inquiète pas rien de grave. Je peux encore écrire. C'était juste quelques éclats, rien de plus. Ce sont les risques du métier.  
  
As the swan in the evening moves over the lake  
  
Tu sais, nous avons toujours été ensemble. Nous avons été à l'école ensemble. Les pires bêtises, on les a faites ensemble. Tu te souviens quand on a mis de l'alcool dans le verre du professeur Parie? Il est arrivé en cour en titubant, si bien qu'il n'a pas put faire son cour. Je m'étais bien marré et toi aussi, si je me souviens. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi, je t'écris. Il fallait que je te dise que je t'aimais. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si je ne te l'avais pas dit.  
  
I dreamt it last night That her feet made no din  
  
Ca n'a pas été simple pour moi de te révéler ça mais côtoyant la mort de près, il fallait que je le fasse. J'ai vu tellement de gens mourir et regretter de ne pas avoir dit à celles qu'ils aimaient ces mots: Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser. Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, mais j'aurais eu la satisfaction de te l'avoir dit. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Mon intention était juste de te dire que je tenais à toi.  
  
Then she came close beside me And this she did say  
  
Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. Ma vie a été parfaite. Tu m'as rendu heureux pendant ces vingt ans même si tu ne le savais pas. Je crois que j'ai tout dit, mon ami.  
  
Si je survie à cette guerre, j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu ressens. Si jamais c'est négatif, je sortirai de ta vie. Si c'est positif, je ne sais pas trop.  
  
"It will not be long love till our wedding day"  
  
On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, jamais. Tu as toujours été dans mon coeur et tu y seras jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. C'est toi qui m'as aidé à survivre. J'espère que ça continuera.  
  
J'espère que ces paroles t'on plu. J'aime vraiment cette chanson. Si, je suis vivant, à mon retour, je te la ferais écouter.  
  
Je pense que j'ai définitivement tout dit. Si tu vois ma mère, dis-lui que je l'aime, qu'elle me manque et que je vais bien. Ce sera la seule que je pourrais écrire. On a pas le droit d'envoyer beaucoup de courriers.  
  
A bientôt, mon ami.  
  
Porte-toi bien.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Affectueusement,  
  
ton ami,  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
********  
  
Six mois après avoir écrit cette lettre, Duo Maxwell sortit de la guerre sans trop de blessures. Il retourna chez lui. Il retrouva Heero.  
  
******** Je me trouve devant la porte de chez lui. J'appréhende ce contact. S'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, il faudrait que je parte. Je frappe à sa porte. La porte s'ouvre. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec toi.  
  
-Duo?  
  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
  
Tu n'as pas changé, toujours si beau.  
  
-Tu es vivant.  
  
-Oui, comme tu le vois.  
  
Tu saute dans mes bras. Je suis un moment déstabiliser puis te serre fort dans mes bras.  
  
-Après ta lettre, j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je t'aime Duo. Je t'aime. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre.  
  
-Je suis là maintenant. Plus rien ne nous séparera. Plus rien. Je t'aime aussi Heero.  
  
-Au fait, tu me feras écouter ta chanson?  
  
-Bien sur. On aura toute la vie pour l'écouter.  
  
J'ai les réponses à mes questions. Ca valait le coup d'attendre. Il m'aime.  
  
FIN  
  
Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi j'adore cette histoire. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer en l'écrivant mais non, je me suis retenue. Une petite review pour les commentaires. Merci. Nicolina. ^____^ 


End file.
